


Golden Like the Sun

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	Golden Like the Sun

She adored watching him sleep, especially on the rare mornings that she awoke earlier than he did and the nightmares did not grip him. There was just something so undeniably and thrillingly male in the way he slept, nude, sprawled out next to her. The morning sunlight seemed to imbue him with a golden glow, reminding her of a lion she once saw, all sleek powerful muscles, sleeping golden in the sun. She sat up, her knees crossed, admiring him with a fond smile, his muscular limbs taking up most of the bed but she did not mind. His body heat, always so much warmer than her own causing her to feel slightly warm, unless that was due to the thin sheet that was just barely covering his lower half. A fond smile came to her lips and she gently rest a hand on his chest near his heart. Leaning forward a little, she lightly traced the features of his face with the fingertips of her other hand, the lips with the scar she loved to feel pressed up against her mouth, the strong, proud jawline covered in a mattering of stubble, his normally furrowed brow smoothed out as he slumbered, his blonde hair, normally so immaculately in place, curled and tousled from sleep as well as their exertions the night before. Thinking of the way he had touched her, kissed her, caressed her and taken her brought a blush to her cheeks reaching the tips of her pointed ears.  
He shifted slightly and his eyes opened, warm amber and looked up at her with a dazed smile. Every morning they spent together there was always a moment or two when he would first look at her as if he could not quite believe his luck that she was with him, that she loved him. When he looked at her in those times he made her feel like something precious. And not just because of the quirk of fate that gave her the mark on her hand, the ability to close rifts. No in his eyes she was precious for her smile, her humour, her compassion, simply for being Sarita.  
A slow lazy smile spread across his face as he bid her a good morning, his voice like honey. He pulled her in closer to him, embracing her to his side. He would never fully believe that in her eyes she was the fortunate one, fortunate to share her bed and her heart with this kind, strong, intelligent man. She smiled back at him and wished him a good morning too, her voice melodious. Wakening so early they were able to spend time just holding each other, letting the day come to them and they both smiled as they thought happily of all the days to come, days spent at the others side.


End file.
